Wife Swap
by MissAnnaCullen
Summary: När Kate Sloane kommer till sitt nya hem för de två kommande veckorna blir det inte riktigt som hon tänkt sig. Familjen Cullen som saknar både regler och hyfs förvandlar hennes liv till ett helvete. Sedan händer en rad oväntade saker.
1. Chapter 1

_Hej allihopa! Jag har inte uppdaterat på jättelånge, men jag hittade den här gamla fanfiction på min gamla dator och skrev lite på den, så jag tänkte lägga upp den och så får ni säga vad ni tycker. _

**Esme Cullen**

"Vad i helvete?", skrek Edward. "Fattar ni vad det här betyder?"

"Men Eddie, det här kommer bli kul", sa Emmett.

"Vadå?", frågade jag.

"Läs", muttrade Nessie och gav mig ett brev.

Renesmee såg ut att vara åtta och hon hade fått en syster, Ella. Ella var vampyr, den enda vampyren som är född som vampyr. En dag för tre år sedan var Charlie på besök, kräktes Bella blod mitt framför honom. Det visade sig att hon var gravid, trots hon var vampyr. Det blev sju månader – normala månader – och en normal förlossning. Vi antog att Bella kan bli gravid eftersom hon ändrades precis efter förlossningen.

Ella hade Bellas hår och gröna ögon, trots hon är vampyr. Hon dricker blod som alla andra vampyrer och är lika stark och snabb. Faktiskt snabbare än oss andra, och det har hon ärvt av sin far. Hon kan tänka i andras huvuden utan att röra personen i fråga, och hon – precis som Nessie – kan ta sig igenom sköldar. Hon åldrades normalt, och enligt alla myter skulle hon – precis som Nessie – sluta åldras vi sextonårs ålder. Och sen var hon förstås väldigt smart, och just nu läser hon Svindlande Höjder.

Jag tog brevet.

_Grattis! _

_Vi såg er video och blev väldigt intresserade. Den 9 september klockan åtta kommer en limousin och hämtar dig. Du kommer få byta plats med Kate Sloane, 37. _

_Med vändliga hälsningar, _

_Wife Swap _

"Vem har skickat in en video!", skrek jag.

Bella kom bärande på Ella som hade en nappflaska med blod i handen.

"Alice och Emmett", suckade hon.

"Vadå?", frågade Ella och förde flaskan till munnen.

"Alice och Emmett har skickat in en video till en dokusåpa, så vi ska vara med i Tv", sa Rosalie.

"Men fattar ni inte? Det här betyder ju att vi kommer vara med i TV! Vi kommer framstå som 'Cullens, det udda paret med många barn som blir påkomna med att mata sitt barnbarn med blod'!", skrek Bella.

"Vad pågår här?", frågade Carlisle som precis kom in genom dörren.

"Mamma säger att Alice och Emmett har anmält farmor för ett TVprogram", sa Ella,

"Är det sant, Emmett?", frågade Carlisle.

Han nickade ivrigt.

"Vi kommer bli kända!", sa han lyckligt.

Jag suckade. Varför hade Rosalie varit tvungen att bli kär i just honom?

"Och bli dödade av Volturi", skällde Rosalie.

**Kate Sloane**

Limousinen svängde upp på en tom parkering. Huset var enormt, fyra våningar, gammaldags och vit. Jag gick ur bilen följd av kameramannen och låste upp dörren.

Det första rummet var ett vardagsrum. Det var stort och hade en enorm platt-TV. Det fanns massor av hyllor fulla med DVD-filmer. Större än en filmbutik! Och lika många hyllor med TV-spel.

"Herre gud! Låter de sina barn titta på TV?", utbrast jag.

En stor dörröppning (utan dörr) ledde till köket. Det var stort, men inte lika stort som vardagsrummet. Det konstiga var att kylskåpet nästan var tomt, och på köksbänken stod ett minikylskåp med låss.

Jag gick in i vardagsrummet och upp för trappan. Där fanns fyra dörrar. Jag öppnade den första. Där fanns en stor, enorm – var allt enormt i det här huset? – säng med ett ljusblått överkast. På en vit byrå stod massor av foton på en kort kvinna med svart, spretigt hår och en ganska lång man med blont hår. Jag öppnade den första lådan, där låg kläder. Precis som i den andra och tredje. Det var herrkläder. Sedan såg jag den stooooooooooooooora garderoben. Jag öppnade den och i den fann jag … kläder. Massor av kläder! Minst fem bröllopsklänningar i samma, lilla storlek och massor av festkläder, inklusive några få plagg som varit mode på 50talet.

Jag gick ut ur rummet och in i nästa. Det rumme var större än det första, och hade lite större säng (vad gjorde deras barn på kvällarna egentligen?) med ljusrosa täcke. Det såg faktiskt ut som det förra rummet, fast garderoben var inte riktigt lika stor och på byrån var det kort på en otroligt vacker, blond, ganska långa kvinna och en muskulös man.

Jag öppnade garderoben. Där inne fanns massor av kläder och det fanns tusentals brudklänningar! Samlade de på sådant?

"Det här är galet", sa jag.

Sedan gick jag in i nästa rum. Där fanns två sängar (enkelsängar). Tapeten var ljusbrun och det fanns en stor korg med kläder. Det var som att de som bodde där bara bodde där ibland.

Nästa rum var ett kontor med massor av bokhyllor med gamla böcker från sexton, sjutton, arton och nittonhundratalet.

"Äntligen någon med lite hyfs", sa jag.

Fast sedan såg jag dörren som stod öppen.

"Hur många dubbelsängar finns det egentligen?", suckade jag.

Rummet var stort och vit, och såklart fanns en lika stor dubbelsäng som i det första och andra rummet. Jag gav upp och gick upp till nästa våning.

Där fanns fyra dörrar. Den första dörren var vit och på den var namnet Ella målat med rosa i olika nyanser. Jag öppnade dörren och där inne fanns en ljusrosa, väldigt lite säng. Bredvid den stod ett litet skrivbord och på en av vägarna satt inramade teckningar, och teckningarna såg ut att vara målade av en proffsig konstnär. På skrivbordet stod en väldigt liten dator och massor av foton. Ett foto på det jag antog var familjen Cullen, ett på en nyfödd flicka, en på en liten flicka med bronshår och en med brunt hår och ett foto med en man med bronshår och en kvinna med brunt hår.

Tapeten var vit och det fanns ett stort fönster ovanför sängen. Jag gick in i nästa rum, där fanns en ganska bred säng, fast det var inte en dubbelsäng. Det fanns ett normalt skrivbord med en dator och samma foton som i det förra rummet, fast här fanns en bild på en indian och en bronshårig flicka också. Jag tror inte jag gillar den här familjen.

Jag gick in i nästa rum. Det såg ut som det första rummet fast allt var vit. På byrån låg mappen med 'fakta' om familjen Cullen. Jag satte mig på sängen och började läsa.

_Jag heter Esme Cullen och är gift med Carlisle Cullen. Han är läckare och försörjer oss. Jag kan inte ha barn, så vi har adopterat åtta barn._

"Herre gud, dem måste vara galna! Åtta barn!"

_Vårt första adoptivbarn heter Edward och han är sjutton år. Han gillar att spela piano och han skriver egna låtar. Har är – och har alltid varit – mycket uppmärksam på allas tankar, så reagera inte på det. _

_Vårt andra adoptivbarn heter Rosalie (också kallad Rose) och är arton år. Hon är väldigt ... envis, eller egoistisk, det beror på hur man ser på saken. Hon gillar smink och sådant, och att fixa med bilar. _

"Hur kan man låta en flicka fixa med bilar?", utbrast jag.

_Vårt tredje adoptivbarn heter Emmett och är arton. Han kan se stor och läskig ut, men han är inte så. Han älskar att dra skämt för att reta andra, som . sexskämt. Han är ihop med Rosalie._

"Låter de barnen vara ihop!"

_Vårt fjärde adoptivbarn heter Jasper och är Rosalies tvillingbror. Han är bra på att se vad andra känner. _

_Vårt femte adoptivbarn heter Alice, och hon är ihop med Jasper. _

"En till?"

_Hon kan dagdrömma ibland, bli inte arg om hon inte lyssnar på vad du säger om du ser att hon inte riktigt är där. Man märker vilken blick hon har. Och hon är galen när det gäller shopping, så jag råder dig att gömma dina kläder noga, så hon inte bränner dem. _

_Vårt sjätte adoptivbarn heter Isabella, men kalla henne Bella, hon hatar att bli kallad Isabella. Hon är ihop med Edward, och de har varit med om en del, och nu kan de inte lämna varandra. Så snälla, kräv inte att de ska göra det. Hon hatar fester och presenter, fast det blir svårt att undvika när man bor med Alice. _

"Den här familjen är galen!"

_Vårt sjunde adoptivbarn heter Renesmee (hon kallas för Nessie ibland, men det gör Bella galen, så undvik det) och hon är åtta år. Hon är biologisk släckt med Edward, och har väldigt starka band till honom och Bella. Hon går i skola hemma. _

"Herre min skapare! Hemskola!"

_Vårt åttonde adoptivbarn heter Jacob (även kallad Jake) och är tjugo. Han är ... hur ska man förklara? Lite … beroende av Renesmee. Han brukar undervisa henne när jag inte gör det. _

"Vadå beroende?"

_Sedan finns det Ella. Hon är Bella och Edwards dotter. _

"DOTTER!"

_Hon är väldigt smart (precis som Nessie) och ibland ber hon att få bli undervisad tillsammans med Ness. Låt henne bli det, det är bara bra. Sedan bör du bara Bella eller Edward mata henne, och Rose. Väldigt viktigt!_

_Sen finns det ett par … inte regler, men saker för allas bästa._

_Håll Rosalie och Jacob ifrån varandra, väldigt viktigt. _

_Alla utom Renesmee och Jacob går på specialdiet. Renesmee är väldigt kräsen med maten. _

_Barnen är upp sent, alla utom Renesmee. De går upp ganska tidigt, runt fem. _

"Jag är Kate Sloane", sa jag.

"Hej, Mrs Sloane. Jag är Carlisle Cullen", sa han och log.

Bredvid honom stod den muskulösa killen, den blonda tjejen, den blonda kille, den svarthåriga tjejen, indianen och flickan med bronshår som måste vara Renesmee.

"Jag är Alice!", kvittrade den svarthåriga. "Och det här är Jasper", sa hon och pekade på den blonda.

"Jag är Rosalie", sa den andra blonda.

"Jag är Emmett", sa den muskulösa.

"Jag är Jake", sa indianen.

"Och jag är Renesmee", sa Renesmee.

En tjej med brunt hår och en kille med bronshår kom ut från köket. De måste vara Isabella och Edward. Edward hade en lite flicka på ca tre år i famnen. Hon höll i en nappflaska, den var vit så man såg inte innehållet.

"Hej, Kate. Jag är Edward", sa Edward.

"Jag är Bella", sa Isabella.

"Jag är Ella", sa den lilla flickan som höll i nappflaskan och log brett.

Jag hade inte riktigt trott att Ella var _så_ smart. Hennes röst var hög och klingande. Den liknade Isabellas väldigt mycket.

"H-hej", stammade jag.

Hon log bredare och började dricka ut nappflaskan.

**Bella Cullen **

Jag gillade inte den här idén. Och vad jag hatade mest var att låssas att min dotter var min adoptivsyster. Det var så oretvist! Edward fick spela släckt med henne bara för de har samma hår!

Jag, Edward och Ella stod i köket och fixade lite blod åt Ella. Hon jagade djur med mig, Edward och Nessie, men hon var så liten så vi tyckte det var bäst att hon fick både djur och människoblod när hon växte upp. Carlisle kunde ju köpa blod, så det var inga problem.

"Kate Sloane kommer", viskade Edward. "Han gillar inte att alla är – som Jessica uttrycker det – 'tillsammans, tillsammans'."

Jag fnittrade till.

"Såklart hon inte gör", sa jag och log.

Edward gav flaskan med blod till Ella (som satt och läste Svindlande Höjder på köksbänken) som lade ifrån sig sin bok och tog emot den. Sedan lyfte Edward upp henne och vi gick ut till vardagsrummet.

"Hej Kate. Jag är Edward", sa Edward.

"Jag är Bella."

"Jag är Ella."

När Kate hörde Ellas röst blev hon chockad.

"H-hej", stammade hon.

Ella log bredare.

"Jag ska visa dig vart du ska bo", sa Carlisle. "Kom."

Han gick upp för trappan.

"Jag tror också vi ska gå till vårt rum", sa Emmett och drog med sig Rosalie.

Det var också oretvist! De fick ha så mycket sex de ville utan att krångla med kondomer!

Jag insåg att jag hade skölden öppen.

"Hoppsan", mumlade jag.

"Det är middag!", skrek Kate.

"Jag trodde Esme hade skrivit att vi gick på specialdiet", suckade jag.

"Det gjorde hon", sa Edward.

Jag klev ur sängen och började klä på mig, precis som Edward. Sedan gick vi in i Ellas rum.

Ella Cullen

Jag och Nessie lekte med våra Barbie som vi fått av Alice. Hon hade tydligen designat egna Barbie och Barbiekläder till oss. Och hon hade designat vår familj som porslinsdockor till mig. Jag antog att hon mutade tillverkarna att göra Barierna, men porslinsdockorna var handgjorda.

Mamma och pappa kom in genom dörren.

"Kate kommer tvinga oss äta mat", suckade mamma.

"Blä!", sa jag.

"Jag är hungrig!", sa Nessie.

"Jag vill inte ha mat!"

Pappa tog och lyfte upp mig.

"Snälla, kan du inte äta? För min skull?", frågade han.

"Okej då", muttrade jag.

Vi gick ner till matsalen.

"Jag trodde Esme hade skrivit att vi gick på specialdiet!", skällde Rose ut Kate. "Jag trodde det här var vår vecka! Och så kommer du och beter dig som om du äger stället! Och lagar massa mat!"

"Rose, lugna ner dig", sa Emmett.

"Du bara klampar in i vårt hem för att EMMETT har gjort en video och imiterat Carlisle och en dag får vi ett brev från Wife Swap och bara för han och Alice är sådana idioter måste jag leva med dig i två VECKOR!"

"Vadå? Har Emmett skickat in en video till Wife Swap?", frågade Kate.

"Ja. Du kan få se den sen. Han lyckades härma Carlisles röst på pricken."

Kameramannen stirrade på Emmett.

"KOM SÅ GÅR VI OCH SER PÅ MIN WIFE SWAP FILM!", skrek Emmett och sprang ut och börjad fiffla med TV:n.

"Hej! Jag är Carlisle Cullen", sa Emmett med sin fejkade Carlisle-röst. "Och det här är min första adoptivson Edward", Emmett filmade Edward som stod och kysste Bella intensivt. "Och det där är Bella, Edwards adoptivsyster. Det här är den otroligt vackra Rosalie, min adoptivdotter", Emmett filmade Rosalie när hon stod i underkläder. "'Emmett! Sluta filma!'", skrek hon. "Och det här är min fantastiska son, Emmett. Han är bra på baseboll, och när han sökte in till landslaget sa de att han var för bra, så han fick tyvärr inte vara med", en film på när Emmett spelade baseboll (i vampyrfart) visades. "Och det här är den modegalna Alice", Emmett filmade när Alice stod i sin garderob och letade kläder. "Och det här är hennes pojkvän och adoptivbror Jasper, ett freak", Emmett filmade när Jasper kände smärta från någon annan och såg sjuk ut. "'Ursäkta mig?'", frågade Alice. "Jag menar att han är ett ickefreak!", sa Emmett snabbt. "Det här är Bella och Edwards dott … jag menar, det här är Edwards biologiska syster, Renesmee", Emmett filmade Renesmee som satt och grät, och höll i ett kort på henne och Jake. "Och det här är Ella, Edward och Bellas dotter", Emmett filmade mig som försökte få upp det lilla kylskåpet som innehöll donerat blod. "Och tillsist, min kära fru Esme!", Emmett filmade Esme som stod och plockade upp kläder efter en mycket härlig natt – för henne – i hennes sovrum. "'Emmett? Varför låter du så konstig?'", frågade hon, och där gick kameran av.

**Kate Sloane **

"Herre gud! Ni två är galna", sa Rosalie. "Du menar inte alvar? Skicka in en video på mig i underkläder?"

"Och det var ju verkligen en bra första-upplevelse för de som tittade på videon när de såg mig och Bella", sa Edward.

"Lugna er, gjort är gjort", och sedan rörde sig hans läppar på snabbt att jag knappt uppfattade det.

Klockan var ca fem på morgonen, men jag hörde Alice och Isabellas röster från Isabellas rum. Det låg vägg i vägg med mitt, och jag hörde deras låga röster tydligt.

"Gud vad jag hatar sådant här!", muttrade Isabella.

"Man vänjer sig", sa Alice.

Vänjer sig vid vad?

"Ja, men du har ingen stark instinkt att du inte kan lämna dina två döttrar. Och när du är mätt kan du leka med mig som din Barbie."

"Sluta Bella! Du beter dig nästan som Rose och Emmett gjorde."

"Jag kan höra dem", de skrattade.

"Åhhh", Alice härmade Rosalies röst exakt. "Sluta inte! Rör vid mig!"

De skrattade.

"Gud vad Emmett överdrev på den där videon", muttrade Bella när de lugnat ner sig. "'Och det här är min fantastiska son, Emmett. Han är bra på baseboll, och när han sökte in till landslaget sa de att han var för bra, så han fick tyvärr inte vara med.'"

Alice fnissade. Plötsligt blev det tyst.

"Fan också!", sa Bella irriterat.

"Vi måste leta rätt på Carlisle", sa Alice, och sedan sprang de med värdens fart mot toaletten mitt emot.

Bella Cullen

"Gud vad jag hatar sådant här!", muttrade jag.

Jag och Alice satt på mitt rum och målade naglarna (tvingad!). Jasper, Edward och Ella var ute på jakt, så vi hade inget att göra.

"Man vänjer sig", sa Alice.

"Ja, men du har ingen stark instinkt att du inte kan lämna dina två döttrar. Och när du är mätt kan du leka med mig som din Barbie."

"Sluta Bella! Du beter dig nästan som Rose och Emmett gjorde."

"Jag kan höra dem", vi skrattade.

"Åhhh", Alice härmade Rosalies röst exakt. "Sluta inte! Rör vid mig!"

Vi skrattade.

"Gud vad Emmett överdrev på den där videon", muttrade jag när vi lugnat ner oss. "'Och det här är min fantastiska son, Emmett. Han är bra på baseboll, och när han sökte in till landslaget sa de att han var för bra, så han fick tyvärr inte vara med.'"

Alice fnissade.

Sedan blev jag plötsligt illamående, och Alice måste precis sett det.

"Fan också!", sa jag irriterat.

"Vi måste leta rätt på Carlisle", sa Alice innan vi sprang mot toaletten.

Jag kräktes blod, en stor mängd blod, och så öppnade någon dörren.

Kate Sloane

Jag öppnade dörren till toaletten, för att se vad det var.

Isabella hade nästan huvudet i toalettstolen, och hon kräktes.

Alice stod och pratade i telefon.

"Vad bra … Okej, då kommer ni då … Hej då", sa hon. "Bella, Edward och Ness kommer hem nu, men de andra fortsätter."

Alice spolade snabbt och Isabella sköljde av sig.

"Och du kan göra lite nytta, gå och hämta Carlisle!"

Jag gick ner till undervåningen och öppnade dörren till Carlisles kontor. Han satt och läste en bok om gamla myter om vampyrer.

"Ursäkta?", frågade jag.

Han tittade upp.

"Alice vill att du ska komma, Isabella kräktes eller något", sa jag.

Innan jag sagt klart meningen började han gå ut ur rummet, och jag följde efter.

**Kate Sloane **

Jag följde efter Dr Cullen upp trappan. Han verkade ganska panikslagen, och när vi kom upp satt Edward och strök Isabella över ryggen. Hur kom han dit så snabbt? Jag hörde Ella som grät i rummet intill och Renesmee som försökte trösta henne.

"Det blir bra", mumlade Alice, som försökte låta lugnande, men det lyckades inte.

"Vad händer? Hon kräktes, det gör folk hela tiden!", sa jag, helt oförstående vad det här handlade om.

Alla fyra tittade på mig som jag var galen, och deras märkliga topazögon blänkte. Isabella såg ut att kunna börja gråt när som helst.

"Du kan gå", sa Alice känslolöst.

Sen bröt kaoset ut på riktigt.

Emmett och Rosalie kom upp för trappan i underkläder och Jasper stod bredvid Edward som skrek hela tiden, han skrek så snabbt att jag inte hörde. Ella skrek högre och högre, tillslut kom Renesmee ut och skrek hon med. Isabella, som bara satt där. Mitt i allt kom kameramannen och började filma.

Dr Cullen skrek åt alla att lugna ner sig, sedan sa han åt Edward och Isabella att följa med dem till hans kontor. Kameramannen försökte följa efter, men Dr Cullen stoppade honom.

De tre gick ner för trappen medan kaoset fortsatte. Alice pratade så snabbt att jag inte hörde, Jasper höll om henne och Emmett och Rosalie bara stirrade. Efter ett tag smög jag ner och lutade örat mot Dr Cullens kontor.

"Det är omöjligt", sa Isabella oroligt.

Allt verkade handla om henne, och ändå tog hon det bäst. "Jag menar, vi har använt kon-"

"Frågan är inte om ni använt dem, utan hur många ni spräckt", suckade Dr Cullen.

Jag kikade in genom nyckelhålet med kameramannen bakom mig. Isabella satt på kontorsborder med tröjan uppvikt över magen, Edward stod bredvid henne och Dr Cullen mitt emot.

"Det kommer fixa sig", sa Edward.

"Nej, det kommer sluta såhär; en dag vaknar vi och upptäcker att vi har tio miljoner barn!", skrek Isabella.

Edward kramade om henne och vägrade släppa taget.

Då förstod jag vad allt handlade om; Isabella var gravid.

_Bara så ni vet; det här är inte som alla andra fanfiction där det visar sig att Bella har någon gåva som gör att hon kan få barn eller att hon kan få barn för hon är världens mäktigaste vampyr eller något. Hon bara blev gravid, och som sagt var det antagligen för att hon ändrades precis efter hon fött Nessie vilket ledde till något ... jag vet inte riktigt varför. Jag tror inte jag kommer blanda in Volturi men Renée och Charlie kanske kommer in förr eller senare._

_Jag vet att Bella aldrig skulle reagera såhär om hon blev gravid en tredje gång, men aja, det är ju en fanfiction. Tycker ni hon ska göra något abortliknande eller behålla barnet? _

_Kram Anna_


	2. Kapitel 2

**Det här kapitlet är till Saga som fick mig att uppdatera :) När jag väl började skriva igen fick jag lite idéer. Hoppas ni gillar det! (Förlåt för att kapitlet är så kort)**

**Behöver jag ens påpeka att jag inte äger verken Twilight eller Wife Swap? **

Tre sekunder efter jag kommit på det kräktes Isabella blod. Massor av blod rann ur hennes mun, allt hamnade på Edward som fortfarande kramade henne. Edward såg inte ut att märka det. Han fortsatte krama om Isabella, kyssa hennes ansikte och viska ohörbara saker till henne.

Varför gör de inte bara en abort? tänkte jag.

"Du", sa en röst bakom mig. "Det där är ganska privat."

Jag vände mig om och fick se Renesmee som hade fullt av smink i ansiktet. Hon skulle passat bättre på en nattklubb än i det här huset. Annars var hon kläd i pyjamas.

Hon måste märkt att jag inte gillade att hon var så sminkad, för hon sa "Alice hade panik och behövde lugna ner sig, så jag fick vara sminkdocka."

Sedan gick hon in på Dr Cullens kontor.

**Bella POV**

Min lilla Nessie kom in på Carlisles kontor och satte sig bredvid mig på bordet.

"Hur är det mamma?", frågade hon med sin söta röst.

"Det är bra", mumlade jag.

Edward tog min hand och såg på Ness.

"Du ljuger", konstaterade Renesmee. "Du mår inte bra. Du är gravid, eller hur mamma. Ella var jätteorolig och skrek en massa, men sen kom Rosie och tog hand om henne så jag kunde gå ner till dig, pappa och farfar."

"Det är sant", viskade jag. "Men det är omöjligt ..."

"Förlåt mamma", viskade Renesmee.

"Va?", frågade Edward.

"Om inte jag fanns skulle mamma inte kunna bli gravid och då skulle det här aldrig hända", sa hon.

Edward kramade om henne och vägrade släppa taget.

"Hur vågar du säga så Ness?", viskade han. "Jag vill hellre ha hundra barn än att du inte skulle funnits."

Vi kanske bara reagerade fånigt allihop, det skulle ju sluta bra. Men det faktum att vi var med i TV och Volturi kunde vi ju inte glömma. Och att det var dumt att skaffa massa barn på en gång istället för något var trettonde år eller något.

**Kate POV **

Jag hade dukat fram frukost till alla, men hade inte förväntat mig att någon skulle komma efter nattens händelse. Förvånansvärt nog kom både Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Renesmee och Jacob. Hur Jacob kommit hit hade jag ingen aning om. Dr Cullen hade redan gått till jobbet och Rosalie sa att Ella sov. Att Isabella och Edward inte kommit ner var ganska förståeligt. Ingen åt förutom Renesmee och Jacob. Jag bestämde mig för att gå upp till Isabella och Edward för att se hur det var med dem. Kameramannen följde efter.

Jag öppnade dörren till Isabella och Edwards rum. Isabella sov, det såg man tydligt, och Edward låg bredvid henne med armen runt henne. Mellan dem låg Ella. De såg ganska gulliga ut, men sedan såg jag Edwards ansiktsuttryck. Han såg helt förstörd ut. Han verkade vara vaken, men ignorerade mig.

Jag klev in i rummet.

"Det finns frukost där nere", sa jag försiktigt.

Edward pressade bara ansiktet mot Isabellas rygg och lilla Ella slog upp ögonen.

"Nej tack", mumlade han mot Bellas rygg.

"Jag vill ha frukost", sa Ella och log så alla hennes små vita tänder syntes.

Edward sa något till henne jag inte kunde höra, och sedan stod Rosalie i dörröppningen och tog med sig Ella ner till köket.

Det kunde inte tagit mer är fem sekunder, och nu var det bara Isabella och Edward som låg i sängen.

"Sover hon?", frågade jag.

Edward nickade och drog Isabella tätt intill sig.

Jag gick ner för trappen och in på mitt rum, slog Dr Cullens nummer på mobilen.

"Hej Kate", sa han. "Har det hänt något?"

"Nja ... Vad hände egentligen igår kväll?"

Kameramannen viskade att jag skulle sätta på ljudet så tittarna också kunde höra, men jag skakade på huvudet.

"Åh, inget speciellt", muttrade Dr Cullen.

"Men det måste vara något. Alla blev helt galna och –"

"Kate, lägg dig inte i det här."

"Jag är för guds skull deras mamma i två veckor! Om jag varit Esme skulle du berättat!"

"Om du varit Esme skulle du vara där för Bella och vara glad för henne och Edwards skull", suckade Dr Cullen. "Kate, du kommer inte förstå det här. Det är komplicerat."

"Hon är gravid, eller hur", sa jag.

"Kate, det är mycket mer komplicerat än så. Du tänker säkert att det beror på att de är så unga, men det är något helt annat."

"Kan hon inte bara göra en abort?"

"Nej, det går inte."

"Varför inte det! Du är ju läkare, för guds skull! Gör något!"

"Det är som sagt väldigt komplicerat. Det är inget man pratar om i verken telefon eller TV. Men jag ska lösa det här."

Sedan lade han på luren i mitt öra.

Alla utom Isabella och Edward hade gått till skolan. Renesmee, Ella och Jacob var såklart hemma. Nästa vecka skulle jag skicka Renesmee till skolan och allt se till att Isabella gjorde en abrot.

Isabella och Edward hade suttit instängda på sitt rum hela dagen medan Jacob undervisat Renesmee och Ella.

**Alice POV**

Jag och Rosalie hade tvingat med Jasper in på Victoria Secret, Emmett gick självklart in friviligt. Jag och Rose hade hittat lite underkläder till oss själva, då jag fick en syn.

_Jag, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella och Edward satt i en ring på golvet i vardagsrummet med en flaska i mitten. Flaskan snurrade och pekade på mig. _

"_Du ska bränna upp dina kläder", sa Emmett. _

_Jag gick fram och sparkade honom så hårt jag kunde. _

"Emmett", morrade jag.

Alla kunder i butiken tittade på mig. Emmett kom springande med ett par sexiga underkläder till Rosalie (som jag sett att han skulle ge henne i födelsedagspresent).

"Ja?", frågade han.

"Åh, är det där till mig?", frågade Rose. "Vad gulligt!"

"Ja, du ska få dem i födelsedagspresent!", sa Emmett och log dumt.

Jag himlademed ögonen för att a) han hade precis avslöjat att hon skulle få dem och b) varför skulle han ge henne underkläder han ändå skulle slita sönder sedan?

"Vi kommer inte köra sanning eller konka", sa jag bestämt.

"Snääälla Alice! Det är det perfekta sättet att få bort Kat … Katy … Katie?"

"Kate", rättade jag. "Och nej, jag såg vad du skulle göra."

Plötsligt fick jag en till syn.

_Vi – inklusive Carliesle, Bella, Edward, Renesmee och Ella – stod på ett led. Kate hade en hink i handen som hon sträckte fram mot Edward. Han släppte efter några sekunder visa-kortet han hade i handen. Då gick hon vidare till Bella, som var tomhänt. _

"_Lägg i kortet nu", sa hon till Bella._

"_Men jag har inget", sa Bella._

"_Sluta försöka lura mig! Jag vet att du har ett kreditkort."_

"_Hon har faktiskt inget", sa jag. "Det är en synd."_

_Alla nickade instämmande, utom Carlisle. Bella plockade upp ett par kontanter ur fickan och lade dem i hinken. Kate tittade irriterat på Bella innan hon gick vidare till Renesmee som lade sin plånbok. _

"Nu finns det inte en chans att vi kommer köra sanning eller konka!", sa jag. "Kate kommer ta våra kreditkort nästa vecka."

Emmett, Rosalie och Jasper blev förskräckta och sprang runt och samlade på sig hundratals plagg – jag samlade på mig tusentals – trängde oss före i kön, betalade och sprang till nästa affär. Detta upprepade vi om och om igen, tills Rosalie skrek "STOPP!".

Vi andra stannade på plats.

"Alltså, det här är så dumt. KOM SÅ ÅKER VI TILL PARIS!", skrek hon.

Vi slängde ifrån oss våra plagg från butiken vi var inne i och rusade ut till bilen, kastade in alla påsar i bagageluckan och baksätet (Jasper och Emmett fick klämma ihop sig bland dem) och åkte raka vägen till flygplatsen. Här ska shoppas!

**Kate POV**

Jag tittade på klockan. Den var halv tre på natten. När de där ungarna kom hem skulle de allt få lära sig en läxa! De skulle allt få veta att de levde!

Just då kom Alice in genom dörren tillsammans med Rosalie. Bakom dem gick två berg av shopping-påsar. Vad …?

"Tappa inte det där, Emmett!", skrek Rosalie och plockade upp en påse från golvet.

Det förklarade ett och annat, det var tydligen Jasper och Emmett som var bergen med påsar.

"Hej, Kate", sa Alice, som antagligen försökte smöra sig förbimig."

"Vart har ni varit! Klockan är nästan tre!"

"Oj då! Det var visst en del tidskillnad mellan USA och Europa", sa det ena berget med påsar.

"Emmett! Håll käften", fräste Rosalie.

Då kom Renesmee skuttande ner för trappan tillsammans med Ella.

"Har ni något åt oss?", frågade hon ivrigt.

"Vi hade inte så mycket tid på oss, men vi köpte lite", sa Alice och befallde Jasper och Emmett att lägga ner alla saker så hon kunde leta igenom dem. När de lagt ifrån sig allt dök hon ner i högen och kom efter några sekunder upp med sju, åtta påsar.

Renesmee såg besviken ut.

"Gå genast och lägg er!", skrek jag. "Ni ska gå upp om fyra timmar igen!"

"Oh shit!", skrek Rosalie och Emmett på samma gång och började rafsa åt sig påsar som innehöll underkläder (vilket jag kunde se eftersom de tappade hälften efter sig när de sprang upp för trappan).

"Men Alice", gnällde Renesmee. "Jag ville ju ha den där klänningen! Då lovade mig att du skulle köpa den när du åkte till Paris!"

Bortskämd unge!

"Det är ingen fara, Nessie! Den var slut, men den kommer in imorgon! Du kan följa med då! Vi tänkte åka till New York och Los Angeles och England och möjligtvis Italien, fast det vill nog inte Carlisle … fast det behöver han aldrig få reda på! Bara du inte säger något till din mamma och pa – jag menar Bella och Edward."

Jasper var spårlöst försvunnen, vilket Ella också var, så nu var det bara jag, Alice, Renesmee och alla shoppingpåsar fyllda med kläder från minsta till största storlek, snygga till fula, avslöjande till burkor … det fanns till och med kläder inte ens _jag _skulle sätta på mig.

"Du åker inte dit igen, unga dam –", började jag.

"Försök att hindra mig", sa hon, log retsamt och sedan var hon, Renesmee och påsarna med kläder borta.

Allt som fanns kvar var underkläderna i trappen, jag och kameramannen. Sedan öppnades dörren och någon skrek "ÖVERASKNING!"

**Så vem kan det vara? Haha, jag tror nog alla vet. Eller? Snälla, kommentera! Det betyder JÄTTEMYCKET för mig! Det är det som får mig att vilja fortsätta skriva. **

**Kram Anna Cullen **


	3. OBS!

**OBS! **

Jag vill bara säga att Wife Swap börjar den 6 September, inte den 9. Jag vet inte vad jag tänkte med. Det var som sagt länge sedan jag skrev den delen och så …

Jag håller på att skriva på kapitel tre, jag tror jag laddar upp det redan inatt Efter det där Saga skrev i sin kommentar blev jag jättesugen på att skriva.

FÖRLÅT att det här inte är ett inlägg! Hatar verkligen sånt här själ, det suger.

**Jag ska tipsa er om ett par jättebra Twilight Fanfiction ni måste läsa:**

My Best Friends Kid av 5t4c3y

73 saker Emmett inte får göra av Narcissa-Weasly

Edward and the Bed av tara sue me

Poor Charlie av Alida 1901

Jessicas Sleepover av esmie cullen

When It Rains av idealskeptic

The Twilight Chronicles av Jammeke (finns översatt av Narcissa-Weasly)

Charlie Reads Twilight-serien av Direwolfy

Lite läsning medan ni väntar på att jag ska uppdatera, haha

_And when it rains on this side of town _

_It touches everything_

_Just say it again and mean it_

_We don't miss a thing_

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole _

_and convinced yourself _

_that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_When it Rains, Paramore_

**Kraam Anna **


	4. Kapitel 3

Hej! Jag vet att ni hatar mig för det var så länge sedan jag uppdaterade, men har haft fullt upp med andra saker. Jag har chattat en massa med en tjej (Joshi) på Buzznet och suttit framför datorn och väntat på att hon och imightbreak/zoe ska uppdatera sina fanfiction. För ni vet, jag läser oxå :) Hoppas ni gillar det här.

**Kate POV**

"ÖVERASKNING!", skrek någon.

Först trodde jag att det var Dr. Cullen som kommit hem, men det här var en kvinnoröst, och varför skulle han skrika överraskning?

"Hallå?", frågade hon.

Jag gick ut i hallen. Där stod en kort kvinna i fyrtioårsåldern med en rullväska i handen.

"Vem är du?", frågade hon.

"Kate Sloane. Vem är du?"

"Renée, Bellas mamma. Vad gör du här?"

Isabellas mamma? Men hon var ju adopterad av Dr Cullen …

"Och vad gör han där?", frågade hon och pekade på kameramannen.

"Jag är Mrs Cullens ersättare för två veckor. Det här är Wife Swap", sa jag.

"Herre gud! Åh vad kul!", sa Renée uppspelt. "Var är Bella då? Det var så länge sedan jag träffade henne, jag tänkte överaska henne lite!"

"Men …", började jag.

"Vadå?", frågade hon.

"Har inte Dr och Mrs Cullen adopterat Isabella?", undrade jag.

Renée skrattade. "Säger han det? Han och Esme har alltid sett Bella som en dotter."

Jag tittade fundersamt på henne.

**Bella POV**

Jag vaknade av att en säng bröts av på mitten.

"Rosalie och Emmett upptäckte att de bara hade fyra timmar på sig att … göra sina nattliga behov", viskade Edward och småskrattade.

"Det måste vara jobbigt för dig att inte kunna göra dina nattliga behov eftersom jag sover hela tiden", sa jag och skrattade.

"ÖVERASKNING!", skrek en bekant röst.

"Herre gud", mumlade Edward och klev ur sängen och tog på sig sina byxor och en skjorta. Sedan försvann han från rummet.

**Edward POV**

Jag gick med snabba, mänskliga steg till Alice och Jaspers rum, ryckte upp dörren och ignorerade att de låg nakna i en hög av nya kläder från Paris.

"Alice", morrade jag.

"Ja", fnissade hon och fortsatte kyssa Jaspers bröst.

"Renée är här", sa jag irriterat.

"Åh … jag … vet", sa hon mellan kyssarna.

"Alice!", sa jag. "Skärp dig!"

"Jag såg henne komma, det var ett väldigt hastigt beslut och jag var lite upptagen just då. Vi checkade in på ett hotell i Paris och gjorde lite privata saker –"

"Alice, det är inte privata saker om man gör det framför ögonen på sin bror!"

"Jaja, vi hade sex. Är du nöjd? I alla fall, sen shoppade vi en massa och jag sedan åkte vi hem och sedan återgick vi till de privata – jag menar sexet. Och då glömde jag. Men vi är ju redan med i Wife Swap, hur mycket farligare kan det bli?"

Då kom Renée upp för trappa med Kate som guide och de hade kameramannen släpande efter sig.

**Alice POV**

"Jaja, vi hade sex. Är du nöjd? I alla fall, sen shoppade vi en massa och jag sedan åkte vi hem och sedan återgick vi till de privata – jag menar sexet. Och då glömde jag. Men vi är ju redan med i Wife Swap, hur mycket farligare kan det bli?", sa jag.

Då kom Renée upp för trappa med Kate som guide och de hade kameramannen släpande efter sig. Det var då det stora beslutet kom; skulle jag visa mig naken i TV eller inte? Om jag inte gjorde det skulle jag ångra det senare, jag skulle ju aldrig få en till chans.

"Alice", väste Edward. "Det är absolut ingen bra idé."

Jag föreställde mig artiklarna i tidningarna om några månader "SEXIG TJEJ NAKEN I WIFE SWAP". Det lät inte så dumt …

"Du låter som Rosalie!", muttrade Edward.

Jag fick en syn om tidningsrubriken.

Tyvärr kunde jag inte utnyttja denna chans eftersom Edward allt för snabbt gick ut och slog igen dörren. Sedan låste han den och gjorde sönder nyckeln. Då kunde jag a) visa hela USA att jag var en naken vampyr genom att krossa dörren eller b) vänta till en annan dag. Jag menar, det var över en vecka kvar. Jag valde alternativ b utan att tveka. Där emot verkade Renée försökt välja en form av alternativ a, vilket inte lyckades genomföras.

"Var det Alice?", frågade hon Kate.

Jag hörde att Kate nickade och Renée försökte öppna dörren för att hälsa på mig.

"Den är låst", sa hon besviket.

**Bella POV**

"Edward", morrade jag när han kom tillbaka till vårt rum. "Hur vågar du göra något sådant!"

"Göra vadå, älsklig?"

"Kolla på Alice och Jasper när de göra privata saker!"

"Bella, Renée är här", sa Edward. "Jag skulle skälla ut Alice, men det gick inte så bra. Speciellt inte när hon började överväga att springa naken framför kamerorna. OCH DET ÄR INTE PRIVATA SAKER OM DE GÖR DET FRAMFÖR MIG!"

Bella himlade med ögonen. "Jo, jag hörde det. Vad ska vi göra med Renée?"

"Jag vet inte", suckade Edward. "Alice hittar säkert på något –"

Och plötsligt kom Alice dansade in genom vårt fönster.

"Vi ska ha en catwalk imorgon", sjöng hon. "I underkläderna i köpte idag, de jag och Jasper inte hade sex på, vill säga."

"Alice –", började jag.

"Jasper ville inte att jag skulle visa mig naken inför hela USA, så då kom jag på att vi ska ha en catwalk! Är inte det perfekt!, avbröt hon.

"Jag är inte med", sa jag.

"Okej. Edward, du tar hennes plats, va? Då slipper jag slå sönder din Volvo i eftersom du såg mig naken."

"Inte Volvon! Du kan .. Renesmee kan ta Bellas plats!", sa han i panik.

"Åh, ännu bättre!", sa Alice.

"Edward", morrade jag. "Och Alice, du måste sminka mig mänsklig."

"JA! GLÖM CATWALKEN!", skrek hon.

Allt gick så snabbt att inte ens vampyrer han uppfatta det. Plötsligt var mitt och Edwards rum fullt av smink och en stor spegel stod på golvet, samt Carlisles stol från hans kontor. Alice puttade ner mig i stolen, sminkade mig jättesnabbt, tvingade mig att sätta på mig kontaktlinser, städade rummet, puttade ner mig och Edward i sängen och hoppade ut genom fönstret. I nästa minut kom Kate, Renée och kameramannen in.

**Esme POV **

Jag satte mig ner på en stol vid köksbordet. Kate Sloanes två döttrar och son satt lydigt vid bordet och åt frukost. Det här hade varit de tråkigaste dagarna i mitt liv, inklusive att jag låssades vara muslim eftersom de inte bodde i ett speciellt regnigt område. Kalifornien. Usch.

Barnen gick i kyrkan alla dagar i veckan. Jag hade inget emot det, men själv tyckte jag att söndagar räcker. Barnen hette inte saker som Amber, Miley eller liknande, utan Edgar, Lilian och Vivian. De kunde lika gärna kommit från min tid.

Edgar var tretton år, inte speciellt vacker – väldigt spinkig – och hade små, runda glasögon. Lilian hade brunt, kort, spikrakt hår och bar alltid blommiga klänningar och gammaldags ballerinaskor. Hon var Edgars tvillingsyster. Och sist så var det lilla Vivian, hon hade blont lockigt hår. Vivian var sju år och var något Rosalie skulle be mig stjäla med sig hem. Fast där kom haken.

Anledningen till att Vivian var så mycket vackrare än de andra var eftersom Kate inte var hennes riktiga mor. Detta hade jag listat ut när jag lyssnat på telefonsamtal mellan Fred – Kates man – och hans kompisar. Det var en triangeldrama-grej. Fred hade varit otrogen med en kvinna vid namnet Caroline som blev gravid. Caroline var en tjuv och efter att hon fött Vivian åkte hon fast när hon skulle råna en bank. Fred tog med sig Vivian och sa att det var hans släcktings dotter som dött i en bilolycka. Osmarta Kate hade inte misstänkt något än.

**Alice POV**

Allt hade gått bra, Renée hade gått på vår lilla lögn om att Bella var människa (hon misstänkte dock att Bella gjort en skönhetsoperation, men det talade hon inte högt om) och nu satt hon och åt frukost. Renesmee och Ella höll sig på sina rum tills vidare. Vi hade ingen aning om vad vi skulle säga om dem.

**Kate POV**

Det var något lurt med hela grejen. Först säger Dr Cullen att de adopterat Bella, och sedan kommer hennes mamma!

"Så, Renée", sa jag. "Vad tycker du om att Isabella har en dotter vid så tidig ålder?"

"Vad sa du?", frågade hon chockat.

"Ella, Isabella och Edwards dotter."

"Va!", skrek Renée.

Visste hon inte det? Jag förstod mig inte på den här familjen.

"Ja, Ella, du vet", sa jag och hällde i mig en sked yoghurt.

"Ingen har sagt något om någon dotter", morrade Renée.

**Alice POV**

Okej, jag erkänner. Jag visste hela tiden att det här skulle hända. Helt medvetet lät jag Renée komma hit och låta Kate avslöja att Bella och Edward hade en dotter. Men jag var för upptagen för att oroa mig. Det ända jag behövde oroa mig för just nu var att Rosalie satt och dampade över Emmett som avbrutit deras sex klockan halv åtta på morgonen och stuckigt hemifrån. Han var fortfarande spårlöst försvunnen.

Jag hörde Roslie sparka sönder väggen som skilde hennes och toaletten. Jag ignorerade det – hon skulle ändå låta Emmett slava åt henne när han kom tillbaka, så det var han som skulle få bygga ihop väggen, igen – och fortsatte med att bränna upp Kates kläder. De var säkert gömda – efter att Kate hade träffat oss insåg hon att det Esme sa i det där brevet var sant, och att hon behövde gömma sina kläder från mig – i vårt skåp i gästrummet som var inbyggt i väggen. Jag hade självklart hittat det ändå och nu stod jag på bakgården med en stor eld och kastade in kläder. Jag hade passat på att sno Bellas sista, slappa jeans och hennes sista, bekväma trosor. Det var dags att de eldades upp. Jag hade varit snäll så länge, men nu skulle jag allt ignorera hennes "du får sminka mig till skolan imorgon"-tricks för att inte bränna upp dem och sätta eld på hela huset om jag måste. Eller hota med att elda upp stugan åtmindstånde, jag hade ju också grejer i huset.

**Emmett POV**

_07.30_

Jag satte mig i bilen och körde så fort jag kunde till musikbutiken i Port Angeles. Det tog inte mer än fem minuter – fast det berodde på att jag orsakade en trafikolycka med dödsfall, annars hade det tagit åtta minuter – innan jag kom fram. En ung kille stod i kassan och pillade med kassapparaten. Jag parkerade utanför och gick in i affären med rånarluva över huvudet och en vattenpistol i handen.

"Upp med händerna!", skrek jag och riktade vattenpistolen mot killen i kassan.

Han tittade genast upp och såg förskräckt på mig. Jag gick fram till den största högtalaren i butiken.

"Kan man koppla in iPhonen i den här?", undrade jag.

Killen nickade och säg jätterädd ut.

"Okej, tack så mycket", sa jag, lyfte upp högtalaren och gick ut ur butiken.

Några hundra meter från butiken fanns en busshållplats. Jag ryckte av mig mössan – jag hade fått mitt ansikte målat på McDonalds i Forks innan jag stack till Port Angeles, så jag hade en stor fjäril i ansiktet – och väntade på nästa buss. En gammal tant stod bredvid en annan gammal tant och viskade. De var i min ålder – alltså min riktiga ålder.

"Vad har det blivit med ungdomarna på senaste tiden", sa den ena gamla tanten upprört.

"Jag vet inte", muttrade den andra.

Jag skrattade högt. Jag var ju lika gammal som dem! Tre minuter senare kom en buss. Jag klev på den utan att tänka på vilken buss det var. Jag visade busskortet och busschauffören tittade konstigt på mig.

Jag tog en plats längst bak och kopplade in iPhonen jag snott från Esme och gjort en bra spellista. När hon hittade den och fick se att jag tagit bort alla låtar i hennes iPhone och laddat över nya var det nära att mitt liv tog slut, men Carlisle räddade det … igen.

Jag satte på spellistans första låt "Hot Tamale". Ljudvolymen fick hela bussen att dunka. Busschauffören ropade "STÄNG AV MUSIKEN!" i högtalaren, fast ingen hörde.

**Bella**

_(tillbaka i nutiden)_

Jag slog till Alice på smalbenet. Jag hade lust att putta in henne i elden tillsammans med mina kläder, men då skulle hon ju dö på riktigt.

"Jag hatar dig!", skrek jag. "Aliiiice! Du måste sluta med det här skitet!"

När jag ville bli vampyr hade jag tänkt mig den såhär: en evighet med Edward. Istället blev det såhär: två barn, en elak syster som brände kläder och en irriterande bror som drog skämt och fixade så vi blev med i TV. Och sen en evighet med Edward, fast det märktes knappt.

"Du förstörde mitt vampyrliv!", skrek jag.

"Synd att det bara håller på i ett par tusen år till, då", sa Alice, kastade in fler kläder i elden och flinade.

Då hörde jag Renée och Kate inne från huset. Klockan var tio på morgonen, men alla hade gått upp sent och skolkade som vanligt. Vi skulle egentligen åkt till Paris, men nu var ju Emmett borta och allt. Eller rättare sagt; Alice, Rosalie, Emmett och Jasper skulle åka till Paris, jag skulle bli medtvingad.

Kate berättade för Renée om … om Ella.

"ALICE!", skrek jag.

"Du börjar låta som Rosalie", sa Alice och skrattade.

Ifall det här var hemskt och humorlöst är jag medveten. Ni vet, jag försöker. Det var ganska svårt eftersom man inte skrattar åt saker man själv skrivit ...

**Kram Anna**


	5. Kapitel 4

_För er som inte sett/hört Hot Tamales (som Emmett spelade); .com/watch?v=xJk4ozazAQo. Det här kapitlet är definitivt till Saga, eftersom hon hatar mig för jag inte uppdaterat xD Vi ska träffas imorgon __ Föresten, Saga, är ett kapitel i en av mina Joshayleyfanfiction på Buzznet till dig. Vet inte varför, det bara blev så. Detta kapitel är även till Clara för att hon ståt ut med mitt tjat om min Joshayley. Men oroa dig inte, Disa, nästa kapitel av min Joshayley kommer vara till dig. _

_PS! Förlåt för kapitlet är så kort. _

**Alice**

Bella hade äntligen kommit över sitt dampanfall, Kate hade fortfarande inte misstänkt något med sina kläder och Emmett var fortfarande borta. Jag började misstänka att han hade något lurt för sig.

"ALICE!", skrek Kate från bakgården.

Jasper höjde ögonbrynen. "Vad har Esme sagt om eldar på bakgården."

"Så länge jag inte eldar upp hennes möbler går det bra", sa jag.

"ALICE! KOM HIT!"

Jag himlade med ögonen. "Jag eldade upp lite kläder. Än sen?"

"Alice, du eldade upp alla hennes kläder."

Jag tittade ut genom fönstret och fick syn på Kate som stod på bakgården i ett nattlinne.

"Oj då …", mumlade jag.

"ALICE CULLEN! KOM HIT NU!"

"Jag måste nog gå …", mumlade jag och sprang ner till garaget och satte mig i min Porsche.

Sedan körde jag så fort jag kunde.

**Kate POV**

Den bitchen! Hur vågade hon bränna upp mina kläder? Och sedan rymma!

"Hur är det?", frågade Renée.

Hon var lite sur eftersom Bella och Edward gömde sig på sitt rum.

"Dåligt", muttrade jag.

"Vad har hänt?", undrade hon.

"Alice brände upp mina kläder", sa jag surt.

Renée skrattade. "Sist jag pratade med Charlie – förrförra året – berättade han att Alice bränt upp alla hans kläder bakom ryggen på honom.

**Alice POV**

_Flashback _

Det var kväll och jag satt hemma hos Charlie. Sommarlovet hade precis börjat och Bella hade skickat dit mig för att Charlie inte skulle oroa sig. Jag lade huvudet mot bordet och nynnade på en parodi.

"Hej Alice, vad gör du här?", frågade Charlie förvånat.

"Bella skickade hit mig för att se till att du var okej", muttrade jag och suckade.

"Varför kunde hon inte kommit själv?"

"Hon är sjuk", mumlade jag.

"ÄR HON GRAVID IGEN!", skrek Charlie.

"Nej!", sa jag och satte mig upp på stolen. "Nej, nej, nej! Hon är sjuk på riktigt!"

Egentligen var hon gravid, men det fick jag ju inte säga. Gud, jag kände mig som Emmett.

"Jaha", sa Charlie och andades ut.

Jag ställde mig upp och granskade honom från topp till tå. Orakad. Smutsiga kläder. Fiskespö. Öl. Fula gympaskor. Ingen fisk.

Jag skakade på huvudet. Så här fick det bara inte se ut. Charlie fattade inte vad jag höll på med utan ställde ifrån sig fiskespöet utan fisk och satte sig vid bordet och började dricka av ölen han hade med sig. Jag himlade med ögonen. Var det här hans vardag!

"Jag kommer om en stund", sa jag och gick upp för trappan och in i hans rum.

Jag började rensa byrålådorna – vilket slutade med att de var tomma – inklusive smutstvätten – blä – och tvätten som hängde på tork. Det var ett under att han ens kunde tvätta. Sedan hoppade jag ut genom fönstret och tände på en eld. Efter det slängde jag in ett klädesplagg intaget, dansade runt elden och sjöng "NU ÄR DET JUL IGEN! NU ÄR DET JUL IGEN!" eftersom det kändes som jul. Det var länge sedan jag bränt någons kläder.

Eftersom det var alla kläder han någonsin ägt tog det ett tag. Efter en och en halv timme var det bara sju plagg kvar, och då kom Charlie gående.

"NU ÄR DET JUL IGEN! OCH JULEN VARA ÄN TILL PÅSKA, MEN DET VAR INTE SANT, MEN DET VAR INTE SANT FÖR DÄR EMELLAN KOM JU FASTAN!", skreksjöng jag.

"Vad håller du på med?", sa Charlie. "Tänker du elda upp huset?"

Sedan fick han syn på vad jag hade i handen. "ALICE! MINA KLÄDER!"

_Slut på Flashback _

**Alice POV**

_12 timmar senare_

Jag hade åkt ett bra tag nu och var jag i Kalifornien. Plötsligt såg jag en kraftig man som satt bredvid en stor högtalare på sidan av gatan. Emmett? Jag tvärstannade och klev ur bilen.

"Emmett?", frågade jag.

Emmett var dyngsur. Ovanpå den stora högtalaren låt något som såg ut som delar av en iPhone.

"Jag blev utslängd", mumlade Emmett. "Bussen körde över Esmes iPhone."

Jag suckade och lade huvudet i händerna. Sedan fiskade jag upp min mobil och ringde Carlisle.

"Hej Alice", sa han i luren .

"Du, vi har inte ett litet problem längre", sa jag i en ton som uppfattades som att jag var proffsig och visste mycket mer än alla andra. "Jag hittade precis Emmett."

"Vadå hittade?", frågade Carlisle.

Jag gapade. Han kunde visserligen inte se det – om han inte hörde det – men han hade värkat fatta hur jag såg ut.

"Vadå hittade, Alice?"

"Vilket år kommer du ifrån egentligen?", sa jag och suckade. Sen kom jag på att det var en dum fråga. "Vet du var en mobiltelefon är? Eller 'nu ringer jag hem för att kolla att mina barn inte avslöjat att de är vampyrer i TV'? Inget du bryr dig om? Du vet, Aro kanske har respekt för dig _nu, _men när han får veta det här kommer han inte tvivla nästa gång Edward vill ta självmord. Vilket antagligen kommer bli snart, jag har en stark känsla av att Renée kommer döda Bella. Åh, just det, det vet ju inte du heller! Gissa vem som kom i gårkväll när en viss person jobbade hela natten? Jo, Renée!", sa jag.

Emmett grät och kramade sina högtalare. Det var tyst i andra änden.

"Alice …", sa han bara.

"Jag godtar inte ursäkten", sa jag. "Om du inte ger mig den där klänningen förstås."

"Alice, den går bara och köpa i Indien –"

"Vem bryr sig? Vad är skillnaden på att glittra på ett torg i Indien och avslöja att man är vampyr i TV? Vet du vad, vi kommer få en smärtsam död snart."

Då grät Emmett ännu mer och fick ett dampanfall. "ROSALIE!", skrek han. "Tänk om Volturi kommer nu och jag inte hinner se Rosalie igen!"

Jag höjde ögonbrynen. _Se? _Var det en kod för "sex" eller "kyssa"?

"Du, jag tror Emmett har fått något anfall, han sa 'se' istället för 'ha sex'. Är det normalt?", frågade jag oroligt.

"Eh … nej", mumlade Carlisle. "Hur ser han ut att må?"

"Han är röd i ansiktet."

"Åh fan", muttrade Carlsile.


End file.
